The World Wars On
by seaofinferno
Summary: Well, the summaries inside, but here's a brief one. The humans turn against the countries, so how do the Countries react? A war is stirring, but even though the Countries are strong, who will PREVAIL! Rated T, because it suits best for this story!


The World Wars On:

By: seaofinferno

Rated T Genre: WAR

Characters: ALL COUNTRIES, ALL HUMANS, ALL ALIENS (TONY INCLUDED)

Summary:

A War Rages on, except this is no ordinary war. This is a World War. No one knows why, and the humans won't spit it out, but the humans have turned against their own countries, and expect to fight a full blown war. From each country around the world, 12 - 25 of their best soldiers are to be sent to war, against the countries...

"All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers," ~ Francois Fenelon

The World War's On: Chapter 1- The Beginning

England's POV

How was I supposed to know that this, out of all the things possible, could've happened? Well, if YOU don't know what's going on, let us see how well I can explain this complication…

FLASHBACK MODE

It all started while I was sipping my morning tea. I was sitting at my kitchen table at approximately 6:39 am. Reading my morning newspaper, I scanned through the advertisements, skipped the so called 'Funny Comics' and went straight to the news and weather forecast. Noticing that the forecast was going to be a thick fog, I looked at the rest of the weeks weather forecasts. But, this is the part that is IMPORTANT. On the

paper it said these very words:

"ANGRY? JOIN IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THE 'COUNTRIES'!"

In smaller words, the article said:

"YES. THE COUNTRIES ARE STORNG, BUT TOGETHER WE CAN

DEFEAT THEM; TO HELP CALL THIS NUMBER OR E-MAIL: 1-800- FIGHTTODEFEAT OR

DEFEATTHECOUNTRIESPRONTO

VISIT .GOV "

As I finished reading the sin, I reached over and texted and e-mailed all the countries on my Contacts list. I then quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Germany's number. The phone rang and a deep voice spoke.

Germany: Hello?

ME: Yes it's England, there's something that you need to about…

As I explained to him the article and the situation, I heard a deep rumble almost to be a growl. I heard him typing and he quickly found the article. I'm pretty sure that he was about to yell with anger, when he breathed out the words, 'My Schiticky Friend' and finally calmed down.

Germany: Yes England. Thank you for informing me. Does anybody else know?

England: They might, and I texted all the countries about it. But you're the first country

that I personally told.

Germany: Well then. I suggest that we schedule a world meeting. My place or yours?

England: Yours. I'll start calling, I shall see you in 2 hours.

Germany: Agreed. Good bye then…

He hung up, and I hung up soon after. I immediately dialed America's number, then Canada's then yes, I know, Frances. And soon enough, everybody else was informed. It was 7: 38 am, so i quickly got ready and by 7:45 I was ready. I bounded into my car, and started to drive. in a matter of time I have arrived. It was 8:15, but I decided to go into Germany's house anyway. I sprinted up the many stairs that led up to Germany's front door, and use the gold knocker on the black door. As I waited for Germany's arrival, I noticed a German flag strapped onto the door. Surrounding the flag, was the Prussian flag. As I silently observed the flags, I head the opening of the door. There

Germany stood in a black suit, with a stern yet relaxed face.

Germany: Welcome.

He said as he stepped aside letting me come in.

Me: Thank you

I muttered and continued down the long, narrow hallway leading to a large, open area also known as the living/ conference room. I sat down on the bar stool, an patiently waited. While 10 minutes past, Germany still has not yet arrived, so I took the cause in

hualing out the chalk board and writing down the situation. finally, Germany walked in. He walked in beside me, and yet again I heard him growling. I turned toward him, and stared at him. He was glaring at the board.

Me: Germany.

No answer.

Me: Germany.

Still, no answer.

Me: GERMANY!

Germany: Hmm? Oh, sorry. This angers me greatly and I feel like this isn't going to end well for anybody. At all. I nodded in agreement, when I heard footsteps padding behind me. I quickly dodged around, only to find China and Japan behind us.

Germany: Welcome. We have matters to discuss. If you do not know the situation at the moment, please observe the board that England graciously prepared and took as his job to prepare for this crime.

China and Japan both looked at each other, and nodded in agreement, and quickly read the board. On the side of the board, was a clipping from the newspaper that the advertisement said. Once they both finished, they both looked at me, faces pale and eyes large. I solemnly nodded and sat down on the leather couch. Germany joined me, as did the others, no words exchanged. Eventually, we all realized that even though Germany's house was big, it wasn't so big that it could fit the whole world inside - so we decided to take the meeting outside, where there were 1.5 acres of land available. We set up dozens of chairs and attached two large tables together to form the makeshift outdoors conference room. Germany sat down at the head if the table, with me to his right, and Japan to his left. China sat next to Japan. Japan took out a sketch book while China took out a book. Germany took out a notepad and pen, and I took out a book as well.

11 minutes passed…..

Everyone arrived (only 6 minutes late). Scotland was next to me, America next to Scotland, and for some reason, the Nordics next to America with Russia, France, and then Canada . Finally, everyone else has gotten settled and we all patiently waited for the German to speak.

Germany: Raise your hand, if you do NOT know what the situation is.

Roughly half of the countries rose their hands. That was my cue, to start lecturing them about the threat of the humans. I got up, and started to explain what I saw in the early morning. Five minutes later, when I finished explaining, everyone in the room except Romania (he was already as pale as he would ever get) paled 3 shades. An awkward silence filled the room.

Me: So, that is the situation. Does anybody have any questions, comments or

problems?

To many countries' surprise, Sweden raised his hand.

Sweden: When will the war start?

I turned to look at him.

Me: I have no idea. But my guess would be in about a month, minimum. The longest

period of time they would like to prepare, would probably be about six months… Anything else?

Everybody looked at each other, when one certain hand rose.

Me: Switzerland?

Switzerland looked at me, eyes serious and expression robust.

Switzerland: We have to prepare, and assign jobs immediately. We are officially at war, so we must face it!

He looked at me questionably, but as stunned as I was, I grunted in agreement, and nodded.

Me: Switzerland's right. We have to prepare for the war, not hide from it. But, one problem has set into mind. Because these are our own people, they probably know what our battle tactics are, what weapons we are experts at, and they know, most of the things that we know, so, what should we do? I looked around, and Germany stood up, with his hands on his table, once again,

growling.

Germany: Yes, this is the hard part. We have to uncover old moves, and create new

ones. At the moment all we have to do, is think. so think!

END OF CHAPTER! That WOULD be it… Next chapter will be up soon! :


End file.
